Train to the Kingdom
by Lyra Miranda
Summary: Hermione believed in few things. None of those things included wishing upon a star and being sent back in time with only her wand, her beaded bag, and her 18-year-old mind to help her change the future and save her friends. During her journey, she notices things about her friends and enemies that she would have never noticed before. YEARS: 1-7
1. Prologue

Train To The Kingdom

She had always relied on logic.

Although magic had greatly changed everything she believed in as an eleven-year-old, she learned to adapt to it during her years at Hogwarts. Even the most absurd things, according to muggles, such as dragons, merpeople, and even unicorns had somehow actually turned out to be as real as everything else. Very few things are able to surprise her these days.

Yet, somehow, Hermione Granger had not expected a simple star to have changed her beliefs once more.

She had clutched her beaded bag tightly against her chest, not wanting to let go of her best friends' possessions in fear of losing them forever. Hermione had nearly driven herself insane by the constant memory of her loved ones screaming until the everlasting darkness took over them.

It's been a fortnight since the war was lost to Voldemort. She could almost remember the way the light had left Harry Potter's eyes once the green light of the killing curse had struck him. She could almost remember the ringing sound piercing her ears as she, along with many of her other friends, had screamed and mourned for the loss of the Chosen One. She could almost remember how the dark wizard that killed him barely gave any of them time to grieve and used the opportunity to murder them one by one.

She could absolutely remember the guilt she felt in not being able to save a single person but herself.

It all had happened much too fast. So many of her friends lay dead on the ground. She barely had any time to comprehend each of their faces in her head. She kept running, narrowly dodging any curses that were sent her way. Tears clouded her vision, her heart beating loudly within her chest as she tried to focus on escaping and mentally grasping everything that had just happened. She tried to search for a head of red hair, anyone she knew and trusted, yet came up with no one. Hermione resisted a strong urge to break down and cry as she hopelessly continued her escape.

Hermione had been on the run since that night, constantly in motion, careful not to stay in one place for too long. She currently sat on the edge of a river listening to the radio she had packed for the Horcrux hunt. None of her friends had been able to contact her. According to the radio, many were known missing, possibly in hiding from Voldemort just like herself. The rest were found dead.

As Hermione gazed into the moon's reflection on the river, she kept listening to the seemingly never-ending list of people who had died that night. Many of the names were people she had recognized. Each name had shattered her already broken heart a bit more as the list went on. One name in particular had caused her heart to make an abrupt stop.

 _Ronald Weasley._

At the thought of another best friend she had lost, Hermione succumbed to the grief and allowed the tears to freely flow. It almost seemed like she'd been crying forever. But she just could not find the power to stop. It was as if she could actually feel the physical pain within her chest, choking her like shards of glass getting lodged deep within her lungs.

Looking up into the night sky, Hermione repeatedly let out her apologies in short gasps. She felt like a coward for having been able to escape whereas many of her friends had not.

 _It was not supposed to end this way._

Hermione stared at the many stars in the sky, appreciating their beauty. Two stars in particular were so close together it could've been mistaken for a single star if she had not focused on them. She was instantly reminded of her two best friends, therefore claiming the fixed points of luminous bodies as Harry and Ron.

 _I should be there with them._

That was the moment Hermione discovered a single shooting star, painting across the dark sky with a trail of light. She was never one to have really believed in wishing upon them, even as a child. They were merely meteoroids anyway, not actual stars. Yet as she saw it passing by the two other stars, she somehow felt compelled to. She shut her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep with one thought on her mind.

 _I wish I had known._

Awakening, she finds herself in an empty compartment on the train to Hogwarts.


	2. Year One, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter would've ended with Dramione if I owned the series.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who read, favorited, followed, or reviewed my story! You do not know how much I appreciate your love! It makes me extremely happy that you guys liked it even though it was just a prologue. I'm also aware that some of you have mentioned this story having potential. I'm glad you all think that and I will try my best on this story! As promised, here is the first chapter. The second chapter will be posted next week so you won't have to wait long. Thank you again! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **"** _Pass me that lovely little gun_ **"**

* * *

 **September 1, 1991**

 _\- the beginning of Harry Potter's education at Hogwarts along with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley; also the day Dudley Dursley had to remove a tail he had gotten due to the work of 'magic'_

* * *

 _I must be dreaming._

Hermione frantically looked around in surprise. Sunlight streamed through the window beside her, and the high speed motion of the train made her body slightly shake. She was sitting alone in the compartment with a book in her lap. She couldn't miss the fact that she found herself to be wearing black robes and her old school uniform underneath, but with a black tie and no Gryffindor patch sewn into the fabric. Oddly enough, the only thing she found herself with that she remembered having the previous night was her beaded bag tightly gripped in her hands.

That was when she noticed something completely off about her.

Her entire body was much more smaller than she was used to. The hands she used to hold the bag were thinner and fragile. Her hair felt bushier than before. Her own feet can barely even touch the ground as she sat on her seat. Trying not to panic, she swiftly stood up and looked into the mirror overhead the opposite seat.

She was no where near her 18-year-old self anymore.

 _What the_ fuck _?_

Many thoughts raced through her head all at once and she felt herself getting dizzy. Is this a dream? Why and just how am I eleven again? Where is Harry and Ron? I knew I've gone insane.

Patting her usual placements for her wand, she sighed in relief when she felt the familiar wood's design and the magic coursing through her. She looked into the mirror and glared as bad memories of endless insults of her appearance plagued her mind. With a wave of her wand, her untamable hair somewhat cooperated and fell in soft golden-brown waves up to her waist. It was a convenient trick she learned from Parvati Patil in third year. The rest of her appearance she paid no mind to besides shrinking her teeth like Madam Pomfrey had.

It was the least she can do at the moment. Although she felt utterly and helplessly confused in how she became this way once more, she decided to just go along with it for now. Maybe returning to the library at Hogwarts will help her find out what had happened. Maybe this could all be some twisted dream and she'd wake up sooner or later. She knew it couldn't have been the work of a time-turner. She didn't have one, and even if she did it would've only been able to take her back a few hours.

She reached her whole arm into the bag laced with her Undetectable Extension Charm. All of the items she knew she kept in the bag were still in place: the Invisibility Cloak, her Essence of Dittany, a replacement magical tent that Bill Weasley had given her, clothes, several books, Polyjuice Potion, an unbelievable amount of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, the Marauder's Map, and even Godric bloodyGryffindor's sword. Her mind raced as to how it was even possible for the bag and its contents to be there if she had gone back in time, but it gave her an odd sense of relief.

At least some sort of god out there had decided to take pity on me.

Constantly reassuring herself and trying to stay calm, her thoughts were interrupted as the door to her compartment slid open to reveal the trembling form of Neville Longbottom.

"H-hello. Have you seen a t-toad around here?" Growing increasingly uncomfortable under Hermione's gaze, he began to fidget with his robes, avoiding eye contact. "His name is Trevor and I've l-lost him."

Hermione felt sympathy for the boy as always. She gave him a small smile and shook her head but politely offered to help him in his search to which he smiled brightly at and accepted. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way." She lifted her hand to gently shake his.

"Neville Longbottom." He responded with a grin. Hermione quickly stuffed the bag safely in her pocket then proceeded out of the compartment and had them both split up to widen the search.

She knew she had forgotten one tiny detail as she opened a random compartment door and looked at the four glaring faces of children her age.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Draco Malfoy snapped at her, his white-blond hair disgustingly slicked back in perfection. He was sitting beside the window with pug-faced Pansy Parkinson on his right, and Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle opposite of them.

Reminding herself once more to remain calm, Hermione managed to maintain a blank face. "I'm looking for a toad. A friend of mine lost his." She braced herself for their obnoxious laughter.

As expected, the quartet laughed right in her face.

Her knuckles turned white as she pulled them into a fist, refraining from punching each and every one of them. Turning back around, she noisily slammed the compartment door shut and walked away. The only thought keeping her from doing anything rash was not wanting to be suspended, or worse, expelled.

Hermione stopped at each compartment, her heart wrenching as she found many familiar faces along the way. She kept her arms glued to her sides as to not do anything to creep them out. It hurt a lot to see them all again only for them to not even remember her. The only thought that stopped her from bursting into tears was knowing they were alive and well. At this point in time, no one had a war to worry about.

Not even Harry and Ron.

Eagerly walking down the corridor, she opened one of the doors to find the younger version of two of the most important people in her life. She looked around casually attempting to hide her excitement and to refrain from pouncing on them. Just like before, Ron had his wand out ready to attempt the fake spell his brothers had taught him.

She took a deep breath and finally made eye contact with them. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." She gave them a friendly smile, not planning to make the same mistakes she had previously.

During Hermione's first year, everyone avoided her like the plague. She realized it was because people saw her as a 'bossy know-it-all.' Nothing will ever change the fact that she likes to know things and impress her teachers, but now she felt she should at least attempt to be a little bit less bossy and not bluntly shove her knowledge in everyone's face.

She kept her smile even as Harry and Ron shook their heads. Her excitement in seeing them again was difficult to conceal but she sat down opposite of them anyway. "Are you doing magic? I'd love to see." She gestured to Ron.

Ron cleared his throat and casually waved his wand in a random pattern. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Nothing had happened besides a simple zap coming from his wand.

She giggled and pulled out her wand. "Sorry, but I think someone gave you a fake spell."

Ron looked down at his shoes sheepishly. Hermione thought about how much she'd seen that same expression throughout the years. She had missed both him and Harry so much that she couldn't help but stare at them for a bit longer than necessary, spending as much time with them as possible.

"It's okay. Once we get to the school you'll learn all kinds of spells that you'll master in no time, I'm sure."

Ron looked back up at her and gave a soft smile. Harry also gave her a smile, and Hermione instantly felt her cheeks warm up.

"I know a couple of spells myself. I could show you if you want." Hermione didn't wait for an answer and pointed her wand at Harry's glasses causing him to tense up. " _Oculus Reparo._ "

Ron gasped in surprise as Harry took off his glasses and examined them amazed. His jet black hair was pushed up a bit showing a small part of his famous lightning bolt scar. She tried her best to sound sincerely surprised. "You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger." She turned her head towards Ron. "And you are?"

"I'm Ron Weasley." Hermione grimaced a little before quickly smiling again. Typical of Ron to speak with his mouth full.

"Pleasure." She stood up and headed towards the door before turning to them again. "We'll be arriving soon, I believe. You two should get into your robes." She pointed her wand towards Ron's nose as he looked up with wide eyes. She smirked and flicked her wand, the dirt on his nose fading away. "I didn't mean to alarm you. You just had a bit of dirt on your nose so I cleaned it off. No need to worry. I'll see you two later. Hopefully we'll be sorted into the houses we want." She inwardly smirked as she gave one last smile and left, hoping she didn't say anything that would make their 'first' impression of her as anything negative.

Hermione returned to her compartment to find Neville gloomily staring out the window. "I'm sorry, Neville. I couldn't find him. I'm sure you'll find him soon. Once everyone leaves the train it'll be easier to look for him." She sat opposite of him. "For now you should get into your uniform. I think we're going to arrive soon." Neville reluctantly agreed.

Hermione looked back out the window as the large castle came into view. Her childhood spent here was the greatest time of her life and her mouth instantly broke into a smile.

They're safe.

* * *

Hermione reminisced during the boat ride with Neville as she looked around at the other boats filled with first years like herself. A warm feeling crept into her heart as she thought of everything that had happened her first year. It was one of the happiest years she'd ever had at Hogwarts. Despite the fact that she didn't have any friends her first two months, it was the year she found out about magic and met Harry and Ron. As the boats neared their destination, Hermione couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Hermione glanced up to find Professor McGonagall, her favorite teacher, waiting at the top of the stairs. Everyone was silent as they watched her speak. "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." At the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Draco smirking toward his friends at the mention of his favorite house. "Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

Hermione saw movement near the professor's foot and almost laughed. Trevor, Neville's beloved toad, was finally found. Neville launched forward happily and grabbed him. "Trevor!" He yelled as several students laughed. Neville slowly looked up at the professor in realization. The professor simply raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry.." He sheepishly walked back to join the crowd of children.

McGonagall fixed her robes and continued. "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She then stepped out for a while.

"It's true then." Hermione looked up to see Draco Malfoy making his way towards Harry. "What they're saying on the train: Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Students around began to whisper in surprise. "This is Crabbe, and Goyle," he stopped to gesture to his two stuck-upfollowers. "And I'm Malfoy... Draco Malfoy."

As Ron began to snicker, Hermione couldn't help but elbow him in the side. Draco snapped his head toward Ron angrily, momentarily glancing at Hermione in curiosity before glaring at Ron again. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley."

The color of Ron's face matched his hair.

Draco smirked at him before turning back to Harry. "You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Dont want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco lifted up his hand for Harry to shake while Hermione tried not to cringe knowing what happens next will be the start of Draco and Harry's never-ending rivalry.

Harry did not reciprocate the action. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."

Draco dropped his hand and glared, opening his mouth to say something before McGonagall returned and gestured for him to move away. "We're ready for you now." She headed towards the Great Hall with everyone following close behind.

Hermione felt a wave of nostalgia hit her as she entered the hall. The last time she had seen the Great Hall, it was littered with rubble and corpses that will forever scar her. Seeing it once again undamaged almost brought tears to her eyes. The beautiful bewitched ceiling, the four grand tables, and the familiar faces of its occupants tugged at Hermione's heart. It took all the power within her to not break down crying as she walked the rest of the way towards the front of the room.

Albus Dumbledore, alive and well with the same twinkle in his eyes, stood up to the podium. Dumbledore made his usual 'don't go to the forbidden forest or any other forbidden area if you don't wish to die' type of speech. Hermione had to stop herself again from laughing out loud when a couple of first years had instantly paled. After his speech, McGonagall started the sorting ceremony.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione made her way towards the stool, not as anxious as she was before due to her already being aware of what house she will be placed in. The old hat was gently placed on her head, a part of her vision obscured due to the length of it.

" _Hermione Granger. You've already been sorted once, haven't you?_ " Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as the hat's voice echoed within her thoughts. " _I can see your memories. You've lived such an adventurous life, Miss Granger. You were a Gryffindor, weren't you? It seems after all this time all of your other house traits have grown stronger. You easily see the good in people like a Hufflepuff. You're incredibly intelligent like a Ravenclaw, possibly the brightest witch your age since Rowena Ravenclaw herself. And also surprisingly very cunning like a Slytherin. All of the houses can fit you perfectly._ "

"No, I need to stay in Gryffindor." She whispered impatiently.

" _You have great potential in the other houses as well, Miss Granger. You could have another adventure in them. But if that is what you wish._ " There was a short pause. "GRYFFINDOR!" Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as Hermione made her way to sit beside Fred and George Weasley. The twins gave a friendly pat on her back and she offered them a smile.

The sorting went by quickly. Everyone she knew were still sorted into the same houses as they were before. Harry, Ron, and Neville sat nearby, stuffing their faces with food. Draco, along with Crabbe and Goyle, sat at the Slytherin table, the pompous git happily boasting about his family's achievements.

All was well so far, until Hermione watched Harry groan in pain from his scar suddenly burning.

Things would start to go downhill from then on.


	3. Year One, Part 2

**A/N:** Has been rewritten.

* * *

Chapter 2

"My dear, my darling one"

* * *

 _Nothing. Absolutely nothing._

Hermione was sitting in a dark corner of the library with the aid of the light from her wand, flipping through various books in hopes of finding an explanation to how she was sent back in time. It had already been two hours since she snuck in with the Invisibility Cloak, yet she had not found anything helpful to her predicament so far. The welcoming feast had already ended and all of her classmates were in their dorms by now. Her roommates this year, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, were sure to be wondering who and where their roommate was.

Sighing in defeat, Hermione stood up and put all of the books back in place before whipping the cloak back on and sneaking out. She slowly walked through the dark corridors, making her way to the Gryffindor tower. Halfway there, she heard several footsteps in the distance and she instantly put out her light.

"Severus, I suspect you already have an idea as to who had searched for it earlier today." Hermione found the voice to be belonging to her headmaster. Quickly and as quietly as she could, she slipped into a dark alcove, making absolutely sure the cloak was still in place. "I'd like for you to keep a close watch on him from now on."

"And if I find anything to prove our suspicions?" Severus Snape, the potions master, asked with the same monotonous voice. As the footsteps drew near, Hermione pressed her back against the stone wall further before seeing the two dark figures pass her.

"We shall have it sorted in due time." Dumbledore spoke no further and continued his journey down the hall, the sounds of heavy robes swishing from side to side following closely behind.

Hermione couldn't help but remain in place for a bit longer even though she knew the two had already disappeared down the corridor. Had they been talking about Professor Quirrell, the bastard who had been secretly working under Voldemort, and his foolish attempt to steal the Philosopher's Stone from Gringotts Wizarding Bank? Letting out a sigh of relief for not getting noticed, she slipped out of the alcove and continued on in a pace faster than before. Soon reaching a portrait of a large woman in a dress, Hermione muttered the password allowing her access into the common room.

After silently sneaking past her sleeping roommates and into bed, Hermione thought of the events that had taken place earlier that day. Seeing all of her friends whom she had not seen in over two weeks kept her giddy the entire day, despite the fact that they did not remember her like she had remembered them. Although she had not found anything pertaining to her situation, her thoughts were soon overclouded with the worry of surviving the year.

She recalled merely having luck on her side all these years, but was it possible for her to survive this time? Was being sent back to the beginning a punishment for having escaped without her friends so she would be able to witness all of the deaths and heartbreak throughout her lifetime all over again? Was there any chance of being able to save her friends? Would she even be able to cheat death once more?

The knowledge she held of the future was absolutely valuable to the point of not being able to slip up once or the whole world would literally suffer the consequences. If she were to save her friends, she would have to play her cards right. Although she had the advantage of having knowledge of the future, it still seemed to be much too difficult - almost impossible - to succeed especially by herself.

Yet she knew not even the people she trusts with her life could find out, for it could lead to those consequences. Not even Dumbledore with his years of experience facing two different dark lords could know. It was absolutely vital for her to keep the timeline - mainly - intact. The same voice from years before soon replayed in her mind like a broken phonograph.

 _Bad things happen to wizards that meddle with time._

It sounded positively Slytherin to do just that: meddle with time. She just can't, cannot, could _absolutely not_ allow fate to play out the way it previously had. The world was in shambles, and no one was going to stop her from saving her friends, her family, her life from the chaos that reigned, whether or not it went against her morals. She was going to play the game in her own way. Not Dumbledore's. Not Harry and Ron's. Her own.

 _But how am I going to possibly trick two of the most powerful wizards of all time?_

* * *

The door suddenly slammed open to reveal Severus Snape rushing to the front of the classroom as the class quickly fell silent. Hermione's potions professor still looked the same as always with his greasy hair, hooked-nose, and robes billowing around completely in black making him look as if he were an over-grown bat.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few," The professor briefly stopped mid-speech to glance at Draco Malfoy instantly creating a smug smile on the boy's pale face. "...who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper... in death."

Students looked on in awe and Hermione turned toward wherever Snape's gaze fell to see Draco slightly raising his eyebrow at his head of house. Almost as if he sensed her gaze, he quickly turned to her before Hermione instantly looked back to the professor, hoping Draco had not seen her staring at him.

Snape was now looking at Harry beside her in annoyance, realizing that Harry was not paying attention. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not... pay... attention." She nudged Harry with her elbow, his head snapping up to see the professor glaring at him.

"Mr. Potter. Our... new... celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Despite earlier thoughts of avoiding her know-it-all attitude, Hermione's hand instantly shot up in reflex as Harry shrugged. At least now she was able to suppress the excitement that she had previously shown by keeping still and not bouncing like a dog in her seat. "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry sheepishly answered as Hermione's hand once again went up. "I don't know, sir."

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"I don't know, sir." Harry once again murmured as Hermione's hand was still raised.

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?" Snape sneered.

"Clearly Hermione knows. Seems a pity not to ask her." Harry said as he gestured to the witch. Hermione stopped the laugh that was finding its way out of her throat and slowly lowered her hand.

The entire class erupted in giggles that Snape soon silenced. Angered by Harry's sass, he swiftly grabbed a chair and sat in front of their desk. Snape looked straight at Harry, unblinking and answering all of the questions as if he pulled it right out of a textbook. "Why aren't you all writing this down?" He snapped once he was finished and walked back up to his desk as all of the students hastily wrote. Snape then unsurprisingly declared taking away five points from Gryffindor.

Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic look and saw Draco smirking at him. Once again sensing her gaze, Draco looked at Hermione confused. She simply raised an eyebrow at him before looking away.

Hermione knew that Draco Malfoy wasn't exactly good, but he wasn't at all evil either. During the final battle, she was shocked yet almost proud of the fact that Draco went against Voldemort himself and tossed his wand to Harry. She had not seen his escape, but she had a feeling he was on the run those two weeks just like herself.

She answered all of Snape's questions with ease for the rest of the lesson. From time to time, she could sense a hint of curiosity behind Snape's indifference towards her that she would not have noticed if it weren't for her knowledge of him for many years including the memories from him she had seen with Harry.

Hermione surprisingly didn't write a single thing in her notes that day.

* * *

Even during her flying lesson, Hermione's mind wandered to how she was going to deal with the Philosopher's Stone. When Ron had gotten his mail that morning, Harry had read the Daily Prophet and its latest news. He found out about the break-in at Gringotts, remembering that Hagrid and himself had visited the same vault that was broken into. Hermione merely didn't say anything, not knowing how she was going to explain how she even knew about the stone and about it being there. For the time being, Hermione decided to keep pretending as if she didn't know anything until Harry finds out about Nicholas Flamel, the actual creator of the stone.

Her thoughts were disrupted when her classmates began shouting down at their brooms beside them.

She raised her right hand and calmly said a simple "up" and the broom instantly flew into her hand before everyone else. Harry looked at her in surprise before doing the same. The familiar feeling of a stare boring into the side of her head caused her to turn and look for the source. She simply shrugged and brushed it off once she could not find the culprit.

A soft sigh of relief left Draco Malfoy's lips.

Once everyone had gotten a hold of their brooms, they were instructed to mount it and wait. "3... 2..." Madam Hooch blew the whistle and Neville's broom instantly went up. Multiple students began telling him that he was not to begin yet but his distance from the ground increased. "Mr. Longbottom!" Madam Hooch grew nervous as Neville soared away.

Hermione and her professor both pulled out their wands as Neville repeatedly crashed into a wall. After the umpteenth crash, she found him to be zooming straight at the crowd of students, all of them leaping out of the way. He flew past and straight into a tower with a statue of a man with a sharp spear. The bottom of Neville's robes got caught on the spear and he was left hanging there, screaming for his life. "Help!"

Hermione finally aimed her wand at him as he began hurtling towards the earth. " _Arresto Momentum_!" She yelled and the spell fortunately hit him in time, breaking his fall and he was soon safely on the ground.

The class gaped at her in shock while Hermione cooly put her wand away and inwardly smirked. Madam Hooch was the first one to snap out of it and soon ran towards Neville. He was still groaning in pain but managed a weak smile up at Hermione and thanked her. "Oh dear. It's a broken wrist." Madam Hooch helped him up and began walking away to take him to the Hospital Wing but not before warning the students of being expelled if they were found to be flying.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass." Draco held up Neville's Remembrall and snickered as the class began to laugh. Harry then ordered Draco to return it, causing them to bicker and for Draco to soar into the air, taunting Harry to try and grab it.

Hermione did not try to stop Harry this time.

Instead, Hermione inwardly cheered him on.

* * *

Harry was quite ecstatic about being made seeker of the Gryffindor quidditch team and learning that his own father was a seeker himself.

"I'm telling you, it's spooky. She knows more about you than you do."

 _You have no idea._

"Who doesn't?" Harry sighed as the staircase began to move. Hermione kept walking, already aware of where they were. "What's going on?"

"The staircases change, remember?" She headed towards the 'forbidden' third floor corridor, Harry and Ron lagging behind nervously.

"Hermione, don't you feel like we're not supposed to be here?"

"We're not. This is the third floor corridor. It's forbidden. We'll hide out here until Filch leaves." She added before they could question, "I could hear Mrs. Norris."

"I don't hear any-?" Harry was interrupted when a soft 'meow' was heard. He quickly turned and found Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, to be looking straight at them with her blood red eyes. Hermione quickly grabbed both of them and dragged them to the door at the very end of the hall. "It's locked!" Harry repeatedly rammed into the door.

"Move over." Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at the lock. " _Alohomora._ " The door instantly unlocked and she pushed it open, allowing them to run in. " _Standard Book of Spells_ , Chapter 7." Hermione answered Ron's unspoken question as soon as he opened his mouth. She peaked through the keyhole. "Filch is gone. He knew this door was locked."

Harry squeaked his response. "And for good reason." Hermione and Ron turned to him. He had very good reason to be frightened.

A very large, three-headed dog lay in front of them, starting to wake from its slumber. Harry and Ron were instantly frozen in place until the dog fully awoken and growled at them. The two boys screamed and ran out as Hermione followed. She was glad that the boys discovered Fluffy, as Hagrid had named him although she never understood why, because it finally began the progression to their discovery of the stone.

"What do they think they're doing keeping a thing like that locked up in the school?!" Ron asked incredulously as they stumbled into their common room.

"You don't use your eyes, do you? It was standing on something. A trap door. Meaning it wasn't there by accident." She paused. "It was guarding something." She didn't wait for a reply and quickly ran up to her room.

* * *

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation: the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers? ...Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone." Professor Flitwick, the charms professor, performed the movement with the class. "The swish and flick. Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then."

From across the room, Draco Malfoy struggled a bit with the enunciation. "Wingardium Levio-saaa."

On the other side, Hermione Granger cleared her throat and spoke with a flick of her wand. " _Wingardium Leviosa._ " The feather on her desk slowly began to ascend and the whole class stopped and stared.

"Well done, Ms. Granger! See here, everyone." The professor praised her repeatedly.

"How'd you do that?" Hermione turned to Ron looking at her expectantly.

She softly smiled and began to help him.

* * *

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!"

The entire hall fell into utter silence as they looked up at Quirrell sprinting in.

"Thought you oughta know." With that being said, the bastard fell back unconscious with his ridiculously long purple turban pooled beneath his head.

A pin could have been heard dropping in this silence. For a brief moment, it almost seemed as if time froze. Food lay forgotten on every single plate. People merely stared in shock with their jaws hysterically dangled.

As if on cue, every student began to panic, screaming and running for the door. Hermione remained in her seat in deep contemplation. Dumbledore then stood up and with a booming voice, silenced each and every one of them. "Now, prefects will lead their houses back to their dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

Hermione glanced towards the staff table as everyone began to anxiously leave. Her gaze landed on Snape looking aghast and disappearing through a doorway. Making her mind up, she followed Percy Weasley, the Gryffindor prefect, along with Harry and Ron.

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked Ron.

"Not by itself. Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing pranks."

Hermione narrowed her eyes knowingly. As Percy led the Gryffindors down the hall, Hermione silently slipped away and into an alcove. Feeling for her bag in her pocket, she pulled out the Invisibility Cloak and whipped it on, heading to the dungeons.

In the distance, she found that ugly, large troll heading towards the girls' bathroom. She pulled out her wand and aimed it.

 _I'm not scared anymore._

" _Reducto_!" She yelled and watched as the troll fell on its back unconscious. She approached the beast and closely examined it. There was a ripped purple fabric stuck at the edge of its repulsively long toenail.

That idiot is obviously not as smart as he thinks he is.

Snape appeared from the end of the hall, walking with a very noticeable limp. Blood was seeping from a gash on his leg, yet he kept an emotionless face. Behind him was McGonagall and Quirrell himself.

Hermione walked away with the cloak still draped over her as they approached the troll. She could faintly hear them in the distance voicing their opinions of how the troll had entered and who had knocked it out.

 _Just like last time, I will not allow him to harm Harry or win the stone at any cost._

* * *

The day of the quidditch match against Slytherin, Hermione was on high alert. She kept a close eye on Quirrell and Harry from the stands she was sitting in. Harry had just gotten a new broom that day from McGonagall and Hermione knew the broom was soon going to be jinxed. She rested her hand on her wand throughout the game until Harry caught sight of the snitch.

That was her cue.

Running out of the stands, she ignored Ron's protests and headed to the staff tower. She started to hear gasps of horror from the crowd, indicating that Harry's broom had already gotten jinxed and that Snape must be trying hard to save him. It was a mistake to have thought that Snape was the one jinxing the broom last time, but now she knew better.

From directly below the stands, Hermione found the shoes belonging to Quirrell and pulled out her wand. " _Lacarnum Inflamarae._ " A spark ignited and his shoes are instantly on fire. She gave a smug smile and watched as he began to panic, his focus on Harry broken. From above her, she saw Snape squinting in her direction confused, attempting to find the person responsible. Her eyes widened and she fled, silently praying that he was unable to see her though the darkness.

 _That was much too careless on my part._

She groaned in frustration and headed back to Ron, him cheering at the top of his lungs at Harry with the snitch in his hands.

* * *

"Nonsense. Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" Hagrid asked in disbelief.

"Who knows. Why was he trying to get past that 3 headed dog on Halloween?" Harry replied.

"Who told you 'bout Fluffy?" Hagrid stopped and looked at them in surprise.

"That thing has a name?"

"Well, of course he's got a name. He's mine. I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the -.."

"Yes?" Harry urged him on.

"Shouldn'ta said that. Don't ask any more questions. That's top secret, that is."

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!"

Hermione sighed. "For all we know, Harry, Snape could have just been using the counter-curse against whoever was cursing your broom."

Fortunately, Hagrid answered before Harry could argue. "Now, you listen to me, all three of you. You're meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel?" Harry questioned.

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that. I should not have said that." The half-giant quickly fled before he revealed anything else.

"Nicholas Flamel... Who's Nicholas Flamel?"

Hermione smiled.

* * *

Her heart was pounding so loudly in anticipation that she could hardly hear the crowd of people on the platform or even the whistles of the train. It was the Christmas holidays and Hermione was expecting to arrive back home soon with her parents.

The very last time she had seen her parents was the day she placed a false memory charm on them and sent them to Australia as the Wilkins. She was unable to retrieve them since she was on the run and the dark side ran rampant on the streets of muggle and wizarding London.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned to find her mother and father waving her over and tears soon sprang to her eyes.

Hermione lunged at them and tightly pulled them both into a hug, giggling happily. Her parents were somewhat surprised but relaxed into the hug, placing kisses on the top of her head. She dismissed the worries she had earlier and focused entirely on them. Her mind was soon made up.

Being sent back here was a gift.


	4. Year One, Part 3

**A/N:** I deeply apologize for the long wait. This story was under heavy reconstruction. Simply put, I am honestly not quite satisfied with this story. But don't worry, I'm doing my best to try and make it work. On the other hand, yes, all chapters were rewritten. I would recommend you reread it. It's not completely different. Just skim through and you'll see a couple of changes. Nothing too important.

Also, I've started another dramione fanfic. Check it out if you'd like. My stories are also available on Wattpad. Just search for Lyra Miranda or one of the book titles. Thank you for sticking with this story despite the long wait!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **"** _The cleaners are coming, one by one_ **"**

* * *

When Hermione returned from the holidays, she brought with her a tremendous amount of happiness. Although chaos ensued within the walls of the castle as 'welcome back' pranks were distributed, nothing seemed to have ruined the witch's good vibes. In fact, as she thought about the things that occurred around her during her years in the school, she realized how ridiculous they were. First time around, she took everything much too serious. Now, it was as if she could laugh at almost anything; Neville's funny walk when Draco decided to hit him with a jinx, the thought of Voldemort's nonexistent nose. Anything.

Hermione was currently in the library with her two best friends looking up information on the stone. She was broken out of her reverie when her fingertips glided onto the spine of the book she had been searching for. It was a large, dusty book she did a bit of light reading on once. She walked back towards her friends with it in hand and intentionally slammed its weight onto the table, startling both of them from their conversation.

"'The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665th birthday.' That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor. That's what's under the trapdoor: the Philosopher's Stone."

The trio exchanged glances.

* * *

At night, Hermione, Ron and Harry made their way towards Hagrid's hut. They frantically knocked on the door and it swung open, revealing Hagrid wearing an apron much too small for his size along with a pair of mittens.

"We know about the Philosopher's Stone!" Hermione said quickly.

He did not look surprised. "Oh.." The half-giant opened the door wider and allowed them in.

"We think Snape's trying to steal it."

"Snape? Blimey, Harry, you're not still on about him, are you? Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone! He's not about to steal it!"

"There are other things defending the Stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments." Hermione grimaced thinking about the trouble they went through to get to it.

"That's right. Waste of bloody time, if you ask me. Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Not a soul knows how. Except for me and Dumbledore. ...I shouldn't have told you that. I should not have told you that." A cauldron began to rattle and he moved to tend to it. "Oh!" Hagrid placed a large egg on the table and the three crowded around.

"I know what that is! But Hagrid, how did you get one?" Ron perked up.

"I won it. Off a stranger I met down at a pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid off it, as a matter of fact." The egg cracked open revealing a baby dragon. Hagrid began to coo at it happily as if he were a mother.

Hermione softly sighed. "And did you see who this stranger was? What did he look like, Hagrid?"

"I dunno. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up."

"But you two must of talked, right?"

"Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him. I said, 'After Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem.'" As if on cue, Norbert, the baby dragon, blew a fireball into Hagrid's bush of facial hair and he immediately patted away the flames. "Oh, well, he's got to be a bit trained up, of course."

Hermione began to speak again until Hagrid saw movement out the window. "Who's that?"

Grey eyes widened in shock as Hermione groaned. "Ugh. Malfoy."

* * *

"Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, fifty points will be taken." The transfiguration professor scolded.

"Fifty?!" Harry gaped.

"Each." McGonagall continued. "And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all four of you will receive detention."

Malfoy nodded before realization dawned on him and his smile vanished. "Excuse me, Professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said... 'the four of us.'"

"No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. You see, as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will serve detention with your classmates."

Harry and Ron grinned as Draco glared at them.

Hermione laughed out loud.

* * *

"A pity they let the old punishments die. There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming." Filch reminisced. Hermione noticed Draco visibly gulping. "You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the dark forest."

They meet with Hagrid holding a crossbow, sniffling loudly. "A sorry lot this, Hagrid. Oh, good, God, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?"

The children stare at him. "Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony."

Hermione suppressed a giggle. "It's okay, Hagrid. He'll be with his own kind."

"Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after all." He sniffed.

Filch rolled his eyes. "Oh, for Gods sake, pull yourself together, man. You're going into the forest, after all. Got to have your wits about you."

"The forest? I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are..." Draco stopped as a howl echoed in the distance and Hermione bit her lip from laughing. "...werewolves!"

 _Bloody coward._

"There's more than werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that." Filch said darkly and grinned when Draco tensed up in fright. "Nighty-night."

"See that?" Hagrid lifted up his fingers, the tips covered with a shiny, silver substance. "That's unicorn's blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured bad by something." Hermione saw something moving behind him from the corner of her eye and remembered what Harry had seen that day. "So, it's our job to find the poor beast. Ron, Her-."

Hermione interrupted him. "Yeah, okay. We'll split up and I'll go with Malfoy." The four of them looked at her in disbelief.

"Uh. Right then. Ron, Harry, you'll come with me."

"Okay. Then I get Fang!" Draco added quickly.

"Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward." Hagrid chuckled as the dog whined.

* * *

"You wait till my father hears about this. This is servants' stuff." Draco sneered.

Hermione laughed in enjoyment of his obvious discomfort and Draco snapped his head towards her, narrowing his eyes. "Are you scared, Draco?" She teased, his name coming from her mouth sounded almost foreign.

He scoffed. "Scared, Granger?" Another howl echoed through the forest and he quickly whipped around searching for the source. "Did you hear that?" He looked at her nervously. Hermione grinned at him with raised eyebrows and he narrowed his eyes once more.

"Come on, Fang!" He huffed and walked a little faster, scoffing again to himself. "Scared."

Fang suddenly stopped and growled. Up ahead, Hermione saw a cloaked figure crouched over a dead unicorn. The figure slowly looked up, silver blood dripping from the side of its mouth, its eyes hidden by the hood.

This is what Harry had seen. Voldemort.

Hermione glared as Draco ran away screaming — like a girl, in fact — with Fang. She contemplated on what to do next, her body involuntarily shivering and frozen in place. The figure approached her, ready to attack. Hermione backed away, grabbing hold of her wand as he hovered towards her like a ghost. She silently pleaded for the rescue to arrive already.

Another figure suddenly leaped in front of her, charging at him, causing Voldemort to make a hasty retreat and disappear.

The figure, a centaur, turned to reveal Firenze. "Hermione Granger, you must be more careful. You can not afford to have history repeat itself."

Her body slackened in relief. "I had a feeling you would know all about it. I have questions applicable to my... situation." She knew the centaurs had a knack for astronomy and possessed the ability of clairvoyance, which led her to the thought of some form of 'help' from the one who was more open to humans than the rest of his herd.

"I'm afraid only you yourself can answer them. You must have an idea why. You're the brightest witch your age." He smiled at her, his blue eyes shining. "I deeply apologize for you having to carry such a heavy burden, but you're the only one who could possibly succeed at this moment."

Before she was able to question any further, a bark was heard and Hagrid appeared with Harry, Ron and Draco. "Hello there, Firenze. I see you've met our young Hermione."

"I wish you the best, Hermione Granger." He added and galloped away.

 _Guess I really am alone in this after all._

* * *

"You're sneaking out again, aren't you?"

"Now, Neville, we were just-" Hermione tried to explain before he cut her off.

"No, I won't let you! You'll get Gryffindor in trouble again." He nervously held out his fists. "I-I'll fight you."

" _Petrificus Totalus_." Neville fell to the floor completely frozen. "Sorry, Neville. But it's for the best." Hermione walked away with Harry and Ron.

"You're a little scary sometimes, you know that? Brilliant, but scary." Ron gulped.

 _You have no idea._

* * *

"You'll be okay, Harry. You're a great wizard, you really are."

Harry smiled at her. "Not as good as you."

Hermione snorted. "Me? Books and cleverness? There are more important things. Friendship, and bravery. And Harry, just be careful." She was sincere.

She smiled at him as he nodded and walked away to retrieve the stone, leaving her with Ron's unconscious body. It was the only enchantment she couldn't help with at all, for she was never that good with chess. Ron had to once again sacrifice himself for them. She sighed, placing a hover charm on him she had learned in her later years and walked out.

She continued walking towards the Hospital Wing, Ron floating behind her. _At least I didn't have to drag him this time._

A pair of sharp grey eyes followed her.

* * *

Hermione sighed in content as Gryffindor cheered in celebration of winning the House Cup, Draco glaring at the trio from his table.

This year was just as cheerful as she had remembered it. It gave her a sense of relief that so far she was on the right track. No one had changed. No one had suspected her. The year had gone fairly well, and she had been honored with seeing her loved ones alive again.

But this time, she was determined not to lose them.

 _One year down, six more to go_.


End file.
